Keep The Home Fires Burning
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: “She deemed it hovering, he called it... lingering with a purpose.” - Helen/Will


**Keep The Home Fires Burning**

**Category**: Angst/Romance/Fluff

**Pairing**: Will/Magnus

**Summary**: "She deemed it hovering, he called it... lingering with a purpose."

**Warnings**: Very small spoiler for Pavor Nocturnus, you have to squint.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own nadda, nothing, zip or zilch.

**Authors Notes**: My first Sanctuary fic! Can't believe it's nearly the end of season two, I may have to start writing more to vent my withdrawal :P As always, reviews and constructive criticism are very much appreciated.

* * *

Will tousled his damp hair, shaking out the excess water as he padded down the dimly lit corridor. A hot shower had been exactly what his body demanded but whilst the action had left him feeling almost human again, his body still ached from the forced movement and he dropped his hand rubbing the tension from the base of his neck. It was probably his imagination but he was sure he could still hear the echo of thunder, the very last remnants of the sound catching him despite being enclosed by the Sanctuary's thick walls.

Maybe it was because he knew the storm was still raging outside, or the fact that even the usually musty air smelt crisper, more earthly and raw... but he couldn't help the involuntary shiver that prickled along his spine. Even the current flush of his skin from the warm shower couldn't completely erase the battering his body had suffered, exposed to the elements whilst he and Magnus had hunted an abnormal through the city.

And what a chase it had been.

Sighing, he drew his fingers down and across his shoulder pinching together the tight muscles. He wasn't unfit, not by any standards, but the creature had possessed a superhuman amount of strength and stamina. In the end its capture had come down to nothing more than dumb luck, a strategically placed scaffolding ledge that had given way at the right time, rendering the animal unconscious. If it wasn't for the fortunate intervention he was _positive_ they would still be out there tracking the damn thing.

Picking up his pace, he ignored the protesting pull in his thigh, hoping to catch Magnus before she started running tests on the abnormal's blood. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate her diligence on such matters he just knew once she became involved, it would be that much harder to drag her away for a proper meal and hot cup of tea. Despite her altered physiology, she was _still_ human and the typical necessities of her form were far too often pushed aside in favour of her work. It had become of habit of late and it caused his protective streak to rear up in full force; she'd deemed it hovering, he called it... lingering with a purpose.

Drawing to a halt at the door of her lab, he curled his fist to knock but deliberately refrained from the polite gesture as his gaze washed over her from. He instantly recognised the damp top beneath her lab coat and her pants, still soaked at the hem.

"Tell me you didn't come straight down here?"

He announced his arrival, stepping into the sterile room and she glanced up, a guilty smile hovering on the edge of her lips. "I must have lost track of the time," she purposely trailed off trying to divert his attention, "these results are truly fascinating. It's been over a century since anyone has even come close to capturing a Hyler alive."

"Hence the reason it escaped, terrorising the city." He motioned with his hand, wondering how it had been removed from it's native environment in the first place. He had a definite bone to pick with those responsible, if he ever learnt their identity.

"Henry have any luck finding the buyer?"

"No, nor those recruited for the delivery." Her brows pinched together in a frown, disappointed that they hadn't discovered any new leads.

Unfortunately the black market for abnormals was an intricate web, losing information in a tangle of lies and dead ends. Breaking the ring, while an admirable goal, came as a second priority to insuring the safety of those in and out of the Sanctuary's care.

Turning, she resumed reading as she spoke,"but we'll keep searching, hopefully something will turn up."

Will nodded, bracing himself against the bench between them. A wet curl plastered against her neck caught his attention and he shook his head, letting out a sigh. "You know, if it's been over a hundred years I'm sure these findings can wait another hour or so."

She glanced up, matching his raised eyebrow with one of her own. "I'd really rather not wait. I've already spoken with the head of the Moscow Sanctuary and he's as eager as I am over the tests. I expect he'll be awaiting the information."

"_He_," Will paused for effect, moving round to stand beside her, "hasn't been playing cops and robbers in the worst thunderstorm of the season. More than that, he's not the one at risk of catching pneumonia."

An amused look floated over her features as she turned to face him. While his argument was highly over dramatic, she couldn't help but feel touched by the concern and held his gaze with a smile. "Will I assure you, my longevity provides me with a far superior immune system than most. I can withstand being a little cold."

Not to be deterred he reached out with an indignant puff of air, closing his fingers over her hand. "You're freezing," His warm skin bristled at the contact but his pointed stare wavered as her body began to tremble under his touch. "Look at you, you're shaking."

"It's physics." She supplied, knowing it was a reaction to their difference in temperatures.

"I don't care what it is," he ran his hands back and forth over her arms trying to generate heat, "You're getting out of those wet clothes and into a shower. No arguments."

"Is that an offer?" Her lips twisted into a smile, unable to resist the urge to tease him. Their banter was often flirtatious and, as well as often serving as a useful distraction, she took a small amount of joy in the fact he would always back down first.

Will smirked, his fingers never faltering from their task."Is that an invitation?" Maybe it was their close proximity or the fact he was trying to maintain a fleeting sense of control but he kept eye contact silently daring her to continue.

She tilted her head, ignoring the slight rise in her pulse. It might have become a standard game between them but that didn't mean she was blind to an actual attraction, or her physically response to it. "Answering a question with a question doctor Zimmerman, how very evasive."

"Introducing my last name," he cocked an eyebrow for once undeterred by the innuendo between them, "suggests you're trying to desensitise the situation. Not like you to start something you're unprepared to finish." His hands stalled over her elbows, brushing his thumbs lightly against the fabric of her white coat.

The contact sent a jolt through him and he swallowed sharply, but made no attempt to change their position. Whatever they were doing, in his control or not, he didn't want it to stop.

"Sometimes I need a reminder," her tongue darted out subconsciously wetting her lips, "of the right time and place for finishing things." Despite still feeling chilled, a light flush warmed her face as she watched him intently, wondering whether he would deter the line of conversation.

Will held a steady breath, the irony of the statement not being lost on him. He was standing, locked in their intimate position, because she was unable to disengage herself from work. The two situations couldn't be further a part and yet it still came down to him, his desire to act in her best interests.

"_Magnus_," he breathed out, fully aware that if he lent forward she wouldn't intercept him. Her glossed over eyes, slightly parted lips, were all an indication she wanted it just as much as he did but out of respect and a sudden fear that it might damage their friendship, he released her arms taking a step back.

Unlike previous encounters, this time she took little joy in his submission and her eyelids fluttered shut, taking a moment to compose herself. "You're right," a forced smile found its way onto her mouth as she returned his gaze. "I should go get cleaned up."

"It's not because I don't-" the words lodged in his throat unable to vocalise the interaction between them, as if admitting it would be just as detrimental as acting on it.

Magnus raised her hand trying to avoid any further awkwardness. "Will, it's not a problem," her voice sounded strained and she shook her head, trying to shake the the embarrassment clouding her features, "really, it's fine."

She moved, prepared to step around him when his arm shot out catching her wrist beneath his fingers. Unable to offer an explanation he tugged her arm, crushing himself to her lips in a heated kiss. For a second she didn't respond, too stunned by the action, until the feel of his body kick started her instincts and she raised her free hand, gliding her nails across his cheek.

A growl formed in the back of his throat and he reached down, thumbing the damp hem of her shirt. Sliding it up, he winced as the feel of her icy skin came between them and with a regretful sigh, he pulled back panting slightly, "Magnus, we shouldn't-"

She nodded, reaching the same conclusion. "It would strongly compromise our otherwise professional relationship."

Dropping her hand to his chest, she let it linger for a moment, acutely aware of the muscles hidden beneath his shirt. "_Will_," she swallowed, fighting to shift her gaze away from the toned area, "You need to-"

"Right." He realised he was still holding her in place and released his grip, a shy smile matching the faint blush that covered his cheeks. "_Sorry_."

An awkward air of silence settled between them and she stammered, motioning towards the door. "I best-"

"Of course." He stepped back, running a hand through his hair as she moved passed him. Without further comment, she disappeared from view and he let out another long sigh, dropping down to the vacant stool beside him.

Thinking clearly, was out of the question.

His pulse was still hammering heavily through his veins and the taste of her mouth still lingered on his lips. He wanted more, so much more but the logistics of the scenario seemed implausible. She'd never accept that his feelings were derived from more than just a physical attraction. Even if he could convince her, he still doubted she'd be receptive. He could almost see the hardened edges of her heart, a fail safe against losing more people she cared about.

Throwing his head back, he stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

Through all his reasonable doubt, a bubble of hope still managed to surface. She had kissed him back. Despite her penchants for control, her response had been willing and he raised his fingers lightly tracing the pattern where her hand had been only a few moments ago. She trusted him. It was a certainty he couldn't apply to her relationships with others, and it was what made theirs so worthy of his attention.

Rolling the face of his watch around, he noted the time. He was certain she wouldn't be long, no doubt wanting to return to work as soon as possible, but he was intent on speaking with her first. Regardless of the outcome they needed to discuss what had _almost_ transpired between them.

* * *

It was almost an hour later, when he turned on the stool for what felt like the hundredth time, that Will came to the conclusion his waiting was in vane. Even though Magnus had no clue he was hauled up in her lab, it was obvious she wasn't returning to finish her tests and he cursed the fact she had actually heeded his advice for once.

Stifling a yawn, he pushed himself up, dragging his body out of the lab to begin searching for his allusive boss.

Checking her office first, he was surprised to find it vacant and proceeded throughout the other areas of the Sanctuary, perturbed when he still came up empty. The only place he hadn't looked was the roof, assuming she wouldn't be crazy enough to seek the comfort of rain after the weather they'd previously endured, but he made his way to the stairwell regardless.

Gripping the banister, he started climbing, rolling his eyes as her silhouette came into view."You really aren't fussed by the cold are you?" he called up, taking the steps two at a time until he met her, slightly out of breath, at the top.

Magnus offered a smile, drawing her arms firmly around her body as she cast her gaze back out to the storm. The wind was chilly but the light dancing across the sky kept her feet firmly planted in the doorway. "I couldn't resist, the view is truly remarkable."

He followed her line of sight, momentarily pausing at the spectacle laid out before them. Sheets of rain blanketed the city, illuminating the bright colours and every so often the darkness above them would ignite leaving a ferocious crackle in it's wake.

Shivering slightly, he squirmed into the doorway, stealing a quick glance as their shoulders brushed. He was relieved to see she'd changed into dry attire, the soft scent of her shampoo giving away the fact she'd showered, but he resisted the urge to reach out and confirm if she was actually any warmer.

Instead he folded his arms neatly across his chest, his eyes never straying from her face. "It's beautiful." If she picked up on the double meaning she didn't comment, too engaged in the natural occurrence and he let out a sigh, "Look, about before-"

"There's no need to apologise Will," she cut him off, anticipating the line of conversation. They were both grown adults and there was no reason to let a momentarily lapse in judgement come between them.

"Actually, I wasn't going to." he dove straight in, hoping he wasn't about to cause irreparable damage to their friendship. "I was hoping we could discuss it before dismissing it entirely."

The response surprised Magnus but she kept her features impassive, letting the rain wash away her curiosity. A relationship between them, even though she'd spent the last hour entertaining the possibility, wasn't a good idea. "I believe dismissing it is best for both out sakes."

Will cast his gaze back out to the storm. He'd expected the comment but wasn't prepared to let the matter drop so easily. "You said it yourself, you've had relationships before..."

"Yes, but with humans-" She took her lower lip between her teeth, torn between being callous and trying to make him understand. "You whither and you die," her voice lowered, explaining the true extent of her words, "everyone I've lost has taken a piece of me with them and I'm not sure I have enough remaining to go through it again."

For a brief moment he caught the raw hurt written across her face and his heart ached to ease the pain. Even at her weakest she was far from ever appearing vulnerable, but in that second he realised why; she was already broken, and had been for a long time.

"Let me in," he offered gently, though it was far from being a causal statement, "I can help put the pieces back together."

She turned, an instinctive protest forming on her lips but it died as she found his gaze. She'd been expecting a look of false conviction or sympathy, assuming his reactions came from something akin to school boy infatuation, but his eyes were pleading, burning with honesty far beyond his years and she felt foolish for under crediting his intentions.

It shouldn't have come as a surprise. Ever since she'd introduced him to the Sanctuary she'd felt their connection; an instant bond of mutual respect and trust, but it didn't change the fact they were playing with fire.

"And if you succeed, what then? I'd lose you Will, I couldn't stand it, I _couldn't_-"

A knot formed chocking the words and he frowned as unshed tears glistened behind her eyes. _"Hey_," he reached out, brushing his thumb over the moisture that dampened her cheeks. "I'm here okay? I'm not going anywhere, not for a while at least." A soft smile tugged at his lips and he was relieved to see her returning it briefly.

"I'm sorry." Her gaze darted away from him, feeling embarrassed by the show of emotion. "I just, after Ashley..." a sigh broke from her lips as she remembered the near tragic results of her quest to cure her longevity, all because she was so sick of losing people. "I meant it when I said this is a curse as well as a gift."

He drew his hand away from her face, empathising with the comment. "I understand that, _I_ _do_... but the way I see it, when I-" he motioned, unwilling to dwell on his own morality, "you're going to be upset either way. At least we could have something worth being upset over."

She couldn't fault the logic and remained still as his fingers returned to their position, lightly pushing back the wet hair covering her face. "Just give us a chance, that's all I'm asking."

Thunder clapped loudly above them and she stepped into his arms, resting her palms flat against his chest. He responded instantly, wrapping his arm around her back and squeezing gently.

"_Will..._" She raised her head meeting his lips in a soft kiss.

Rational thought aside, she was drawn to him and she'd never been one to ignore her instincts.

His warmth provoked a shiver to coarse through her body and she manoeuvred them back over the threshold. "I'm cold," she whispered against his mouth, spreading her fingers underneath his shirt in a desperate attempt to absorb the heat from his skin. She wanted to feel, escape the emptiness that had smothered her soul. "I don't want to be cold any more."

He paused for a beat then kissed her forcefully, his own body shuddering at the intimate admission. He'd never been so terrified and yet so sure of the same thing in his entire life. "Come on," he panted breathlessly, removing her hand from his stomach and taking it in his own, "I'll keep you warm."

A hesitant smile tugged at her mouth as she followed him down the stairs, still grasping his fingers tightly. It had been a long time since she'd felt the desire to take such a personal risk but he'd managed to lure her with elegant simplicity. His honest motives and gentle touch captivated her in a way that diminished any doubts and she lent her head against his shoulder, sighing contently.

Will smiled, pressing his lips to her temple. There were a lot of things he was hesitant to promise her, scared they wouldn't come to fruition but he'd meant every word out of his mouth; as long as he was physically able, he would take care of her and the reality of their situation wasn't something either of them had to worry about any time soon. Even with the knowledge of their future looming, he was an optimist.

After all, in his relatively short life span he'd learnt one important fact; the things that seemed impossible often turned out to the contrary.


End file.
